


a fool for your love

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage (brief mention), Dirty Talk, M/M, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for the kinkmeme prompt: felix loves sylvain's cum
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	a fool for your love

**Author's Note:**

> title from "open" by rhye because it was either that or i called it "love juice". 
> 
> [prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=278748)

They’ve been at it for what seems like hours, sweaty and tired and unable to get enough. They leave for separate missions in the morning; they won’t see each other again for weeks, if they do at all. 

Felix is a sweaty, fucked-out mess, his hair a tangled black halo under him. His eyes are closed and he’s been reduced to breathy little “ah”s, the ability to speak fucked out of him between rounds two and three. 

Sylvain’s dick feels like it’s starting to chafe, but if he pulls out of Felix now, he might die. 

“Fuck, love your ass so much, Felix, wanna stay inside you all the time. Love how you feel around my fingers, my cock. The way you clench around me when I fuck you _just. right._ ” 

Felix let out a loud mewl, hands grasping the air where they were tied up above his head, as Sylvain gave a particularly vicious thrust, the head of his cock slamming right into Felix’s prostate. 

“Fuck, Sylvain, love you, love your c- _ah!_ -cock, want you to fuck me always - _fuck!_ fuck I’m gonna come—” Felix sobbed as Sylvain removed one of his hands from around Felix’s leg to wrap around his cock. 

“Yeah, baby, you close? You gonna come?” He kept his hand wrapped loosely around Felix’s dick, thumb ghosting over the wet, exposed head in a gentle tease. 

“Fuck, Sylvain, _please_.”

Sylvain tightened his grip and stroked Felix’s cock roughly, the way he liked it, watching the way his stomach tensed and his balls drew up against his body. 

“Gonna fill you up, beautiful, stuff you full of my cum and watch it leak out of-no? you don’t like that?” as Felix groaned loudly. “You don’t want my cum?” 

Felix shook his head, gasping as he tried to gather enough breath to speak. “No, no - fuck, don’t _stop_ , you _bastard_ ,” as Sylvain slowed his thrusts and loosened his grip around Felix’s leaking dick. The puddle of precum on his stomach glistened in the firelight. 

“If you don’t want me to stop, you have to tell me what you want, Felix. Want me to come in your mouth, baby? On you?”

“No, I want you to come in me but I want - _fuck_ , I don’t want you to let it come out, I want to take you with me when I leave in the morning, I want - _fuck_!”

Sylvain started fucking Felix again in earnest, slamming into him hard enough to have the bed frame beating against the wall. If they caused a dent in the plaster, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Shit, Felix, I didn't know you had such a filthy little mouth. Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you.” 

Sylvain glanced away from the way Felix’s cock bounced against his stomach to look at his face and found him with his head tipped back and mouth hanging open, panting harshly. He was flushed bright red all the way down his chest, his back bent at an angle Sylvain didn’t think should have been possible. 

His heels dug into Sylvain’s back. “Harder, Sylvain, fuck, I want to feel you when you’re gone.”

Felix let out a loud “ah!” as Sylvain resumed stroking his cock. “I’ll fuck you just the way you need it, baby. Gonna make it so with every step you take for the next week you’re gonna remember what it feels like to have my cock inside you. Gonna pump you so full of my cum you’ll be leaking for days, and the next time we see each other you can tell me how much you made everyone squirm, going on the march still reeking of my spunk. Gonna - fuck, _Felix_!” 

Felix moaned loudly as he came, cum spraying out in thick white ropes, hole squeezing impossibly tighter around Sylvain’s cock. 

Sylvain squeezed Felix’s thigh hard enough to bruise, trying to stave off his own orgasm, still fucking shallowly into Felix’s ass, but Felix was chanting nonsensically under his breath through his own orgasm, begging Sylvain to “come in me I need it fuck please give it to me please, Sylvain,” and that was it, that was his limit. Sylvain gave one last good thrust and bit down hard on Felix’s calf as he shuddered through his own release, filling Felix up the way he wanted, he needed. 

Sylvain slumped over and let Felix’s legs slide off his shoulders as he pulled out slowly, looking down at Felix’s swollen red rim as he did so. His cum started to trickle out sluggishly; he watched in fascination as Felix clenched his hole to try and keep it all in.

Sylvain used one hand to gently push his cum back inside as he leaned forward to place his lips against Felix’s, more sharing breath than kissing. He looked at Felix’s flushed cheeks and glistening eyes, felt the way his hole was still fluttering around his fingers. With his free hand, he brushed Felix’s sweaty hair from his face. 

“Next time, baby, I’ll buy you a plug to wear. I’ll get you so full of cum you’ll be able to see it under your clothes, and then I’ll stick that plug in you, keep you filled up all day. And later that night I’ll bring you back to our room and remove that plug and lick all my spend out of you, have you writhing around on my tongue and fingers, and after you’ve come I’ll fuck you full and plug you up again, and by the time we’re done, your ass will be so molded to the shape of me you’ll never be satisfied by anything else.”

Felix’s breath hitched and he stared at Sylvain through tear-spangled lashes, watching as Sylvain brought the hand still covered in Felix’s spunk up to his mouth and started licking his fingers clean. “Better make it back then, Gautier. I’m holding you to that.”

Sylvain pressed his soiled thumb against Felix’s lips and, as Felix opened his mouth to accept the offering, said, “Oh, sweetheart. It’s a promise.”


End file.
